Some battery modules are equipped with a cover to prevent liquid or dust from collecting on the battery cells and to insulate and protect bus bar connecting portions between the terminals of the battery cells. Patent Document 1 discloses a battery module that has a bus bar cover for protecting the upper part of the battery module. The bus bar cover includes a conductor, which is connected to a battery cell and fixed to the bus bar cover.